Eat Me
by Kimyona Ai
Summary: Gumi is just a side character. Her moment of fame ended with the event of her novel failing to sell. She was written to love Luka, yet, for some reason, she finds herself craving her author's attention. She knows it's impossible, knows it can't be, but she wants to be touched, held, kissed, eaten by her master. Will she ever get her chance? Yuri, GumixRin/GumixLuka.


**Eat Me**

**Story by: 69Yaoi/Kimyona Ai**

**Based off of the song "EAT ME" by Gumi and loosely off of "Daughter of Evil" by Rin. **

**Ships/Pairings: One-sided GumixRin, GumixLuka, MikuxKaito**

**Warnings: Character death, some triggers, yuri.**

::::::

**PAGE 1**

**"Sweet Dreams"**

Pages upon pages lay upon the old, wooden desk, covering each other and overlapping like a couple's locked lips, scrawls of handwriting varying in neatness covered the pages from top to bottom. It was the sight of an author's desk - unorganised and beautiful.

Sentences upon sentences of fantasies filled the room's floors - scrapped chapters scrunched up into the bin, sketches of characters hanging on the wall by the window, drafts, manuscripts, finished novels; it was all there. A sort of paper wonderland. Feet with shoes hanging toes swung back and forth over the desk, papers in small hands, as green eyes scanned the manuscript. Her small shadow reflected up against the wall, visible only due to the small, flickering candle at the other side of the room.

"A minor," Gumi whispered to herself as she continued to read the cursive writing, "Why am I always a minor?"

Falling against the wall behind her, her back made close to no sound, her hand falling to the sound as the page fell from her grasp. Her green dress flowed down over her knees and legs like a waterfall of fabrics, her apron sitting neatly upon her, tied at the back in a big bow. She was a maid - destined to serve the young prince of the manor, who had received his father's fortune at the young age of sixteen. She slipped off of the table, her red slippers kissing the ground as she shook non-existent dust from her apron, turning towards the bookshelves.

Reaching up on her tip-toes, her fingers closed around the smallest of the books - a novel with a red cover.

"At least you loved me once," Gumi smiled to herself brightly, emerald eyes glistening as she flipped open the book and began to read it for what seemed the gazillionth time, "Even if it was only a little bit."

The words on the page were like a reoccuring dream; even if she was the antagonist of the novel, at least she had gained the attention of her master, even if only for a fleeting hundred pages. She fell into the arm chair across the room, the light of the candle flickering brighter and bolder than before, light flashing up against her cheeks, bringing life to her otherwise pink, fictional features.

_I loved her. I always had. Since we were young, she was the only one who ever mattered to me. Boys weren't worth my attention or time, with their rude mannerisms and neanderthal-like habits. But she was; she always was. _

She smiled like a fool, knowing that it wasn't her master speaking of her, but another character she had befriended over the years of existence. Still - the first person point of view allowed her to believe it was her master's true feelings. But that was foolish; wasn't it? For a human to love someone as fictional and two dimensional as her. Yet she knew her master knew everything about it; her favourite colour, her backstory, her family tree, future, family, love; absolutely everything. So was she written to love someone real? Was her point to cross worlds?

It was very late now, and Gumi knew she ought to be heading home. Slipping up from the chair, she replaced the book, picking up all the papers she'd moved and setting them back upon the table where they once had been, exactly as they had been. Stepping towards the bookcases, she closed her eyes, falling into the books. And she was gone - her dream ended as she returned to the world of fantasies where she belonged.

::::::

The world was beautiful. It was perfect, unflawed and stainless. Rivers were clear, the sky was unpolluted and natural disasters didn't occur. Neither did death. Sometimes, new characters would join the world; they had unique looks, personalities, and often belonged in worlds she would never cross into. So she didn't really need to become acquainted with them. It was enjoyable, however, when a character similar to her became her friend. No matter what universe they belonged in, at the end of the day they all existed in only one place; imagination.

With a bounce in her step, Gumi fell forward into the soft embrace of duck feather pillows, silk blankets and the comfiest of mattresses, her shoes slipping off of her now aching feet. She wriggled her toes, falling onto her back and tugging her striped stockings off her pinkish skin, setting them aside. She left her dress on for a while longer, before removing it and her underwear, snuggling her now bare body up against the sheets.

"Gumi?" A voice called from the door, causing a small yelp from minor character's lips, "Are you in there?"

"Y-yes," Gumi replied, her sheepishness fading as she recognised the voice. It was Luka; a beautiful, extravagant character created by her master's dreams. She was beautiful - that was the only way she could be described. With a perfect, curvy figure, shining, blue eyes and pink hair flowing past her hips, she was the most beautiful character Gumi ever could've been blessed to once love. She smiled to herself, burying her pink cheeks into the pillows. Even if she loved Luka, even if she had always been destined to love her and be with her, Gumi couldn't shake the feeling of her master.

"Can I come in?" Luka asked, her voice silk to Gumi's ears. Luka already knew the answer; she knew Gumi would allow her to see any part of the green-haired girl's body, no matter what state she was in; whether it be bleeding, bare, aroused or clothed. Yet she asked, because that was how she was written and developed. She was polite; she didn't stray against rules and regulations. She didn't fight things.

"Of course you can."

The pinkette entered the room, not even blushing or seeming surprised at Gumi's bare figure, knowing how uncomfortable and scratchy her outfits came. She moved over to sit beside the younger girl, resting on her hands and smiling at her, "Did you go there today?"

Gumi's sheepishness quickly returned to her as she covered her face with her pillows. Not because Luka was so close; no, anything but that. But because Luka knew. Luka _always _knew. It was forbidden to cross worlds, assuming you were one of the few characters able to come to life for short amounts of time. The rules were no different for Gumi - she wasn't allowed to leave the realm of imagination. Yet she did; for hours, even days, sometimes. Because, for some reason, she had always been able to cross into her master's world for as long as she wanted. And, for some even more inexplainable reason, she'd always wanted to. Always wanted to be closer to her master, her creator, her _everything._

"Yes," she replied sheepishly, her green lashes pressing shut against each other. She hated it - the fact that Luka so easily accepted her feelings for their master. Wasn't Luka written to be the jealous type? To hate anyone that tried to steal Gumi away from her? So why did she not mind whenever Gumi gave into her feelings for their master and left their own world?

"You know you'll be in trouble if you're discovered," Luka told her, concern coating her sugary voice, warming Gumi's heart and obliterating any doubts. Luka cared so much for her that she let her go to the real world, that she held back jealousy. She knew Gumi would never end up with their master; it was impossible. There was more of a chance that the script would be re-written and the greenette would end up with someone else.

"I know," Gumi sighed, "I just... I love the feel of the real world so much. I love the warmth, the fresh air, the unpredictable things... Did you know one of the candles went out today? It was so amazing! I wasn't expecting it, and it just blew out! I wish you could come with me, Luka."

Luka's expression changed, becoming completely unreadable, her voice lowering to a whisper as she spoke, "Gumi, you could die there. You wouldn't know it was coming - you wouldn't be able to run away, or hide. You could be killed by a number of things-"

"I know, I'm not stupid," Gumi replied, a blissful, ignorant smile on her lips, "It's like a dream, though."

"Speaking of dreams, you should sleep," Luka smiled, crawling over to her lover and pressing her lips to her forehead gently, easing back and pulling her tightly buttoned blouse off, throwing it aside and ridding herself of her long skirt, stockings and under garmets, snuggling up next to the greenette, arms wrapped around her.

"Sweet dreams, Gumi."

::::::

_I loved her. I always had. Since we were young, she was the only one who ever mattered to me. Boys weren't worth my attention or time, with their rude mannerisms and neanderthal-like habits. But she was; she always was. She held my hand on our first day of middle school, reassured me that I looked gorgeous, that everyone would fall down dead at the sight of my figure, the the girls would easily come to love my supposed kind nature. I'd always known her somewhere in my heart._

_I'd always known I'd met her in another life._

::::::

**A/N: Yes, I'm aware this is pretty short and I probably could've fleshed out the end a bit more, but writer's block is basically a little sibling to me that likes to poke me with a stick. Constantly. And never pisses off. **

**Fifty per-cent chance this will have smut, assuming I can fit it in. By the way, this WILL end up more GumixRin than GumixLuka. The GumixLuka won't last too long. **

**Thanks for reading~ Please review, favourite or follow to show that you're appreciating and enjoying my fic!**


End file.
